


Love you too

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Bananas, Barry Allen is The Flash, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Journalist Iris West, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Barry Allen, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Team Flash, breakfast au, iris and her bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Just some fluffy West-Allen
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 10





	Love you too

Barry and Iris were finished with breakfast, Both of them were about to go leave to do their jobs. “Iris?” The young man asked and Iris perked up.

“Yeah?”

After a slight pause, the young gentleman responded. “I love you so much. I will never let anything happen to you. Not as long as I’m around to protect you”

“For that heroic speech you deserve another banana” Iris said, splitting a banana off of the bunch and throwing the banana at her husband.

“Woah, not cool.” Barry joked, raising his hands in mock protest.

Iris laughed and Barry put his hands around Iris’s waist and kissing her neck from behind her.  
“I love you” he gently whispered in her ear.

“I love you too” the reporter responded. “Now I got to go do my job.”

They parted with a goodbye kiss. And Barry grabbed the banana, thinking that he might need those later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
